Dragon
|type=Draconid |homeland=[[]] |avg. height= |avg. weight= |avg. length= |distinction= |status=Extant |affiliations=Themselves |family=Vekae |notables= |lifespan= |related= }} Dragons are a race of immensely powerful winged creatures. They are the most diverse subraces out of all known creatures, by their nature and appearance. As a race, they all originate from the Primordial Dragon, Vekae, who is considered their King. History During the Primordial Age, the dragons were first manifested as Vekae from within the arcane mists. The first generation of dragons were created by Vekae through the use of his scales and magic. They soon populated the skies of Erdyn flying through the arcane mists that permeated the world's air. Although they were nearly unmatched in their power, the dragons soon came into conflict with the titans, creatures who resided upon the land of their world. The two battled each other for supremacy, each refusing to relent on their assaults upon one another. While he was their father, Vekae took very little part in the conflict, only intervening when he himself was confronted. Their war with the titans, however, were soon interrupted when the gods emerged from the hollowed undergrounds and pulled back the arcane mists. With the two sides weakened, the gods waged a war against the two that ended with the dragons establishing an uneasy peace with the new arrival. During this conflict, it was the only time that Vekae actively participated in a conflict, knowing that the gods were too powerful for his children alone. Characteristics While the common dragons have similarities to lizards, they are not considered to be one due to their vast differences, but are often called a flying lizard as a derogatory term. They naturally absorb magical energy from their environment which build up and which grants them more power, strength and intelligence. While dragons are largely independent creatures, they still adhere to common values among their people of respecting their elders and to assist their own kind. After death, the release of their essence and magical energy from their corpse will saturate the surrounding environment and promote plant growth and the birth of new magical creatures. Powers & Abilities *'Immense Power': Despite the many differences between types of dragons, they typically possess incredibly power that surpasses that of minor god. *'Immortality': Dragons do not age once they reach maturity and can potentially live forever unless killed through special means. In addition to their agelessness, dragons are immune to nearly all forms of diseases. *'Flight': Every dragon that possesses their iconic wings have the ability to fly. *'Dragon Breath': Each dragon, depending on their type, can utilize an element or concept that they represent (fire, darkness, light, cold, lightning, etc). *'Magic': Each dragon possesses the capacity to use magic through their speech or by using their breath that acts as a catalyst for the spell. As pure magical creatures, they have the potential to use all forms of magic. *'Shapeshifting': Older or more powerful dragons can shapeshift into the form of humanoid beings, becoming nearly indistinguishable from that of whatever they posse as. Weaknesses Known Dragons Category:Races Category:Draconids